SOMEDAY
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: Kyuhyun jadi orang ketiga? Ryeowook kabur dari rumah? Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook jadi anak dua mantan presiden yang bermusuhan? Yap cuma disini ceritanya. Ryeowook Genderswitch! KyuWook / KyuYeWook FF Super Junior. Kim Ryeowook. Cho Kyuhyun. Kim Yesung


_**SOMEDAY (KYUWOOK)**_

 _Cast:_

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Yesung

 _Genre & Warning:_ Ryeowook Genderswitch. KyuWook couple. Banyak typo, bahasa berantakan, mengandung beberapa umpatan.

 _Pairing:_ KyuWook, KyuYeWook.

 _ **Selamat membaca!**_

 _ **OoooO**_

 _ **Your hands that touched me  
Your voice that called me  
It's still so clear,  
it still lingers around me**_

 **Seoul, 2013**

Sepasang pria dan wanita berpenampilan biasa duduk berhadap-hadapan disebuah restoran Italia yang cukup ramai Jumat malam itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Seorang pelayan sudah dengan sigap membersihkan piring kotor dihadapan keduanya karna sudah terlihat hampir kosong, hanya tersisa sendok dan garpu yang bersilang di dua piring besar itu masing-masing.

"Permisi. Boleh saya angkat ya piringnya" ujar sang pelayan dengan sopan ditanggapi anggukan dan senyum tipis oleh kedua customer-nya itu. Satunya wanita, dan satunya lagi pria. Keduanya mengenakan topi meskipun sedang berada di dalam restoran yang ramai dan hampir penuh sesak seperti ini. Bukan karna mereka artis ataupun selebriti, tapi lebih karna sepasang kekasih ini adalah anak tokoh-tokoh penting di negara ini.

Hingar bingar musik masih mengalun dengan cukup kencang sebagai background restaurant tersebut. Ditambah suara obrolan dari kiri dan kanan, suara piring piring dan gelas bertabrakan, suara derap kaki para pelayan yang tidak berhenti berjalan kesini kesana. Semuanya menjadi satu, cukup membuat Ryeowook, gadis bermata bulat itu merasa jengah karna ia tidak terlalu suka tempat berisik dan panas seperti ini. Panas karna terlalu banyak orang, membuat tempat ini jadi sedikit sesak padahal hari sudah malam.

Untuk melepaskan dahaganya, Ryeowook kembali meraih gelas Thai ice tea pesanannya dan menyedot minuman berwarna oranye itu dengan perlahan. Gadis yang baru saja genap berusia 21 ini masih terdiam -tidak banyak bicara karna ia sedang menunggu orang dihadapannya duluan lah untuk akan membuka perbincangan mereka. Perbincangan yang seharusnya suah dimulai sejak tadi, tapi selalu terhambat ini dan itu. memesan, makan, hingga mereka selesai lagi. Sekarang, keduanya sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Ryeowook menatap sepasang mata coklat sang lawan bicara sambil masih menyesap ice tea nya . Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan meminum Thai ice tea nya juga. Ryeowook tau kalau pria ini hanya meniru dirinya; Kyuhyun itu suka meniru. Saat ia memesan Thai iced tea ia menirunya. Sekarang saat ia minum, pacarnya ini kembali ikut-ikutan lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana. Kapan tanggal pendaftaranmu?" Gumam Ryeowook duluan pada akhirnya karna sudah merasa geram menunggui Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung bicara duluan.

Beberapa kumpulan wanita muda sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dikanan dan kiri mereka. Dengan malam yang semakin larut, semakin tidak enak saja kondisi restaurant ini bagi Ryeowook, jadi ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya. Mereka harus bicara. Semuanya harus jelas sekarang. Karna, sekali mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari restaurant ini nanti, Ryeowook tidak tau apa ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi atau tidak.

"14 Agustus. Jumat depan, di Incheon. Belum ada yang mengetahui tentang ini, kecuali kamu.. dan ayahku" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang cenderung gugup menjawabi pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan.

Ryeowook langsung mendengus pelan saat mendengar jawaban itu terucap.

Hah.. Incheon... dekat sekali dari rumahnya. Incheon adalah tempat ketiga oppa nya melewati upacara hari pertama pelatihan wajib militer mereka. Tempat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang asing lagi bagi Ryeowook, batinnya. Tapi.. kali ini... ia masih tidak yakin apa ia bisa datang ke tempat itu lagi untuk menemani... menemani orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia ingin lepas kan kepergiannya.. yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun. Pacarnya selama tiga tahun terakhir sampai hari ini.

"Tanggal berapa kamu akan berangkat ke Swedia?" Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang balik bertanya.

Kedua tangan Ryeowook masih berada diatas meja. Jari-jari lentiknya memainkan gelas didepannya agak tidak wajah dan gerak gerik Ryeowook yang nervous cukup jelas terlihat, tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu menangkap signal itu, karna ia bukanlah orang yang terlalu peka. Ryeowook tau.

"25 Agustus." Jawab Ryeowook singkat dan jelas.

"Sudah pesan tiket?"

"Sudah" wajah kecil wanita berparas cantik ini kembali menangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya menjawab singkat-singkat. Seakan menolak untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya lagi. Karna, sudah cukup ia yang memulai tadi. Selanjutnya harus Kyuhyun yang bertanya duluan. Harus. Kerasnya dalam hati.

"Ryeowook. Tentang kita..." berselang satu menit kemudian akhirnya Kyuhyun buka bicara lagi. Sesuatu yang sudah dinanti-nanti Ryeowook. Karna Wookie pun sudah tidak sabar untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

Ryeowook menatap sepasang mata cokelat itu lagi dengan dalam walaupun tidak jelas karna tertutup topi. Ada kesedihan dan kebingungan tercetak jelas disana, ia bisa melihatnya. Tidak hanya itu, Ryeowook pun juga bisa melihat harap disana. Harap yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook takut.

"Kita gak bisa LDR, Kyuhyun..." jawab Ryeowook sambil sedikit menuduk melihat meja, hingga Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa melihat matanya secara langsung lagi, karna tertutup topi.  
Rahang Kyuhyun langsung sedikit mengeras mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap dari gadis mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu selalu bicara seperti itu?" Balas Kyuhyun langsung dengan _volume_ tinggi dan suara lebih kencang. Membuat Ryeowook sampai-sampai mendongak dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya memberikan peringatan. Untung saja kondisi restaurant sedang ramai jadi kecil kemungkinan orang lain untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kim Ryeowook. Aku bisa mengirimu surat selama di camp pelatihan. Beritahu aku alamatmu di Lund. Aku akan tulis su.." 

"Kita gak bisa bertukar surat di Swedia Kyuhyun. Ada yang mengecek isi suratmu. Ada yang mengecek kemana tujuan-nya surat surat itu." Ujar Ryeowook tegas dengan suara khasnya yang halus memotong duluan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang bahu Ryeowook pun sudah sedikit maju membuat jarak antara mereka jadi lebih dekat, sambil sebisa mungkin gadis ini masih mencoba bersikap normal.

"Ya kalau begitu aku bisa menitip surat pada Lee ahjussi. Dia bisa mengetikkannya kedalam bentuk _email_ dan mengirimkannya untuk kamu. Selesai kan? Ryeowook..., dengarkan aku."

Ryeowook terus menggeleng saat mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan kepadanya. Melihat gestur itu Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya dimeja. Menggenggam tangan kecil Ryeowook dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Ryeowook-ah. _Please_. Jebalyo. Jangan bicara kayak gini lagi..." suara Kyuhyun mulai merendah cenderung sedikit memelas dibuatnya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak terlihat bergeming barang sedikitpun.

"Gak bisa Kyuhyun.." lagi kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang teroleskan lip balm berwarna pink tipis.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lanjut memperdebatkan satu hal yang mereka belum bisa gapai persetujuannya. Tentang masa depan mereka, tentang kelanjutan hubungan keduanya.

"bisa! Kalau mereka bisa buat peraturan kayak gitu! Berarti aku juga masih bisa mengakalinya Wook. Tolong, jangan cari-cari alasan lagi." Kyuhyun tidak ingin hubungan mereka terhambat, terhalang, apapun itu istilahnya hanya karna peraturan dan kewajjban konyolnya tersebut. Sudah tiga tahun ini Kyuhyun bisa mengakali peraturan. Pria ber-rambut ikal ini percaya diri untuk meneruskan perjuangannya lagi. Perjuangan menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Ryeowook, gadis yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini.

"Kyuhyun. Ini bukan Inggris. Kita sudah kembali ke Korea. Kita gak bisa nyembunyiin ini terus." Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan argumennya dengan tegas sambil mencoba tidak terbawa emosi.

"Ya tapi kita masih bisa coba. Coba dulu baru kita akan tau hasilnya, please. Jangan ungkit-ungkit teori konyol kamu itu lagi" balas Kyuhyun mengingatkan-meyakinkan Ryeowook untuk berubah pikiran sekali lagi.

Sudah 2 bulan terakhir Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun membicarakan masalah ini. Masalah perpisahan jalan mereka yang tidak lagi bisa terhindarkan. Keduanya baru saja lulus kuliah jenjang S1 tidak lebih sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang, beberapa minggu lagi, Ryeowook akan berangkat ke Swedia untuk melanjutkan S2nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun harus menjalani kewajibannya sebagai warga negara. Kewajibannya sebagai laki-laki yang sehat, untuk menjalani wajib militer selama setidaknya dua tahun.

2 bulan lalu, ribuan kilometer dari tempat mereka berdua berada saat ini, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah sempat berargumen berkali-kali tentang hal ini. Mereka sama-sama tau apa yang mereka harus hadapi dalam waktu dekat. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa selamanya tinggal di Inggris; tidak bisa selamanya mereka menjadi mahasiswa dan teman sekelas. Semuanya harus berubah, dan saat mereka tidak bisa menemukan benang merah diantara perubahan itu, itulah yang menjadi masalah.

Ryeowook tau benar hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa berlanjut lagi, seberapa keras ia ingin melanjutkannya; Tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa mempungkiri kalau hati kecil dan rasional nya berkata lain.

Mereka masih sama-sama muda. Ryeowook sudah mendengar banyak cerita temannya yang putus setelah beberapa saat menjalani hubungan jarak jauh.  
Bukannya Ryeowook tidak menyukai Kyuhyun lagi. Bukannya ia mencari-cari alasan untuk pergi.. Tapi hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihindarkan lagi. Ia harus lanjut S2, Kyuhyun harus menjalani wamil. Dan selain jarak, masih banyak hambatan yang menunggu mereka nantinya didepan sana. Seberapa besarpun gadis ber-rambut sebahu ini menyukai Kyuhyun. Tapi Ryeowook sadar akan takdir yang menghimpit mereka, dan tantangannya tidaklah mudah.

Ryeowook tidak ingin mereka bertengkar lalu ia dan Kyuhyun harus putus dengan tidak baik-baik. Ryeowook tidak ingin orang tua mereka masing-masing mencium tentang hal ini. Ayah Kyuhyun dan ayah Ryeowook tidak boleh tau tentang kedekatan keduanya selama ini. Mereka bahkan tidak boleh tau kalau keduanya sedang makan malam berdua seperti ini.  
Musim panas tahun itu adalah musim paling sendu bagi keduanya tahun ini. Musim panas yang menjadi musim perpisahan mereka; Karna Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun harus memutuskan dengan baik-baik untuk berhenti berhubungan lagi.

Kalau dulu semesta disekitar mereka masih mendukung untuk keduanya bertemu, takdir masih tertulis untuk keduanya jatuh hati dengan satu sama lain; sekarang semuanya harus berubah. Mulai dari jarak, keadaan, hinga kewajiban yang harus dijalani keduanya; Semua hal itu menentang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk tetap dekat seperti ini, sekalipun perasaan mereka tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Tidak seharusnya mereka dekat sejak awal, tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berkenalan empat tahun yang lalu… Tidak seharusnya Wookie dan Kyuhyun yang masing-masing berusia 17 tahun saat itu, membuang ego masing-masing untuk akhirnya berkenalan dan berbaikan setelah bertahun-tahun sebelumnya menjadi teman sekelas tapi tidak pernah bertukar sapa satu patah katapun dengan satu sama lain.

Di malam ini, saat Ryeowook mengingat semuanya lagi, semua itu berubah menjadi seperti kesalahan. Kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya mereka perbuat, yang sebagai konsekuensinya harus mereka tanggung saat ini.

Dua hati yang bersedih, dua pikiran yang kacau, dua individu yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dan dua orang yang terkekang di negara mereka sendiri. Itulah hasil akhir dari hubungan pacaran yang Wook dan Kyuhyun raih untuk saat ini.

"Kita gak bisa kayak anak kecil lagi Kyu. Kita gak bisa berpura-pura kalau semua ini bisa dilanjutin karna faktanya memang enggak. Dan aku gak ingin merusak semuanya. Lebih baik kita akhiri disini baik-baik ya. Tolong." ulang Ryeowook lagi untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Pandangan yang sangat tulus meminta konfirmasi atau "iya" walaupun dalam hatinya Ryeowook pun tidak ingin untuk mengiyakan semua yang ia baru saja ucapkan barusan.

Hati dan pikiran Ryeowook sudah terbelah. Hatinya terus mengulang semua nya tentang Kyuhyun. Tentang semua memori mereka dibelakang sana. Tapi pikiran dan rasional gadis ini terus bersikap kontra. Ryeowook tidak mau kecewa, dia tidak mau kecewa, Wook tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuhyun lagi. Sudah cukup semua pengorbanan Kyuhyun berbohong sana sini hanya untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini.  
Ryeowook tidak mau Kyuhyun harus berbohong terus, berusaha terus kalaupun akhirnya hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa berlanjut lagi.

Ryeowook seperti seorang pengecut yang kalah sebelum berperang. Nyalinya tidak cukup besar untuk membuat sebuah taruhan karna ia takut kalah. Ryeowook lebih takut kehilangan pertemanannya dengan orang yang disayanginya ini daripada berjuang untuk mengikuti kata hati kecil mereka masing-masing.

Dengan dua mata bulat nya Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk berkata iya. Sampai tanpa sadar setitik air matanya sendiri pun mengalir setelah beberapa detik bertukar pandang dengan Kyuhyun, karna Ryeowook melihat sosok yang disayanginya disana. Ryeowook melihat sosok yang dicintainya didalam seorang Cho Kyuhyun, walaupun ia terus meminta putus. Karna itulah tanpa sadar satu cairan bening itu jatuh.

Diantara sebuah lilin dan setangkai bunga mawar tangan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih bertautan dimeja. Di dampingi dua gelas thai ice tea yang es nya sudah meleleh semua, Kyuhyun tidak kunjung melepas genggaman tangannya walaupun bibirnya sudah berkata iya; karna ia takut kehilangan. Kyuhyun takut selamanya ia tidak akan bisa bersentuhan dengan tangan halus itu lagi.

 _ **I don't wanna let you go like this**_

 _ **But I have to make a decision now**_

 _ **For you, and for me**_

 _ **I say goodbye as I look into your eyes**_

 _ **We are standing facing each other;  
We faced each other and cried.**_

 _ **Losing my hold of you, now it's goodbye..**_

Seperti baru saja menelan pil pahit, tidak banyak lagi yang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun bicarakan sisanya malam itu.  
Setelah beberapa menit sejak Ryeowook menghapus air mata nya dengan gerakan secepat mungkin, akhir nya jari-jari itu terpisahkan juga. Kyuhyun meminta bill dan menurunkan kembali topinya. Tidak lama kemudian keduanya berjalan berdampingan keluar dari restaurant yang mejanya penuh pelanggan itu.

Malam terakhir Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergandengan tangan sebagai sepasang kekasih tahun itu. Sebuah momen yang sangat singkat; karna sesampainya di pintu depan restaurant, keduanya harus kembali berpisah. Sekali mereka melangkah keluar sana, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa berjalan berdampingan lagi.

Sebelum keluar, sambil bertukar senyum dengan seorang sekuriti yang bertugas membukakan pintu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengulurkan handphone touch screen nya kepada ahjussi security tersebut.

"Ahjussi, bisa tolong kan ambil foto?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja boleh"

Setelah setuju, petugas security itu dengan senang hati langsung mengambil posisi, menangkat sedikit _smartphone_ digenggamannya , siap mengambil foto.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih berpegangan tangan. Keduanya menaikkan sedikit topi masing masing agar wajah mereka bisa terlihat di foto.

Kyuhyun disisi kiri, Ryeowook disebelah kanan. Dengan background wallpaper resto berwarna coklat gelap kehitaman, keduanya mencoba tersenyum manis saat fotografer dadakan mereka dengan ramah berkata "hana, dul, set" terus menerus.

Sang ahjussi mengambil foto berkali-kali; Seperti senang sendiri melihat pasangan yang tampak serasi tersebut. Dengan pakaian sederhana dan tidak menyolok tidak seperti tamu yang lainnya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun terlihat serasi dengan saja begitu adanya mereka berdua. Hanya Ryeowook, hanya Kyuhyun. Tanpa ambal-ambal Cho ataupun Kim. Tanpa pengawal, tanpa media, tanpa relasi ataupun keluarga.

Kalau mereka tinggal di negeri impian. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau keduanya akan bahagia. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama tidak berasal dari dunia yang sesederhana dan seideal itu.  
Masih ada banyak orang disekitar mereka yang lebih kuat; yang lebih memiliki kuasa. Saat ini Wookie dan Kyunnie hanyalah dua orang berusia 21 tahun yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak saat terhimpit keadaan. Keduanya harus mengalah pada keadaan, pada tekanan. Tapi nanti... nanti saat waktunya tepat. Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan mengalah pada keadaan lagi.

Nanti kalau takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi. Kyuhyun janji tidak akan melepaskan tangan kecil itu lagi. Kim Ryeowook hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Dan hanya dialah yang Kyuhyun inginkan didunia ini. Hanya Ryeowook yang ia cintai. Cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Ooo

 **4 tahun kemudian**

 _ **Prang  
**_  
Sebuah iphone 7 terpental jauh ke lantai menjadi korban naas emosi seorang Cho Kyuhyun di satu pagi yang tenang di Seoul hari itu.

Pria tinggi ini menggeretakkan giginya kuat-kuat, seperti menahan kesal dan amarah. Amarah yang sudah meluap-luap sampai benda mati menjadi korbannya.

Rumah mewah kediaman Cho masih sepi saat itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan Kyuhyun baru saja hendak berangkat ke kantor, tapi datangnya berita naas dari "orang dalam" yang ia terima barusan langsung membuat Kyuhyun merasa malas dan geram. Sangat geram.

"Tidak.. tidak bisa begini..." pikiran didalam otaknya mulai semerawut kacau secara instan. Kyuhyun sampai memijit keningnya sendiri sembari terus berjalan bulak-balik dipinggir ruang keluarga atau ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun adalah tipe yang tidak bisa diam disaat dia sedang panik atau bosan. Dan sekarang, setelah membaca berita yang diterimanya barusan tentu saja langsung membuat pria berusia 25 tahun ini panik karna... ini menyangkut Ryeowook!

Iya. Kim Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook mantan kekasih pertama dan terakhirnya. Putri bungsu kompetitor politik ayahnya. Pacar yang ia jalani secara _backstreet_ atau diam-diam selama "masa muda" mereka dulu. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyebutnya seperti itu, tapi ia pun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau mereka memang masih sangat muda saat itu. Usia 18 hingga 21 tahun.

Kadang, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kita bertambah dewasa, tidak mungkin kita tidak melihat kesalahan atau kekanak-kanakan didalam diri kita di masa lalu, iya kan? Ya, itu memang benar. Tapi, seberapa seringnya pun Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang, Ryeowook tidak pernah menjadi bagian kesalahan atau kekonyolan dari semua yang ia perbuat. Seberapa sering pun Kyuhyun ingin melupakannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ryeowook adalah bagian dari masa 'transisinya' menuju dewasa yang sangat berharga. Dan Kyuhyun tau kalau pandangangadis cantik itu akan dirinya pun tidak pernah berubah sampai saat ini. Kyuhyun yakin Ryeowook menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Sangat yakin.

 _ **Even when I'm doing well, without much thought  
The forgotten memories come back as a dilemma  
Me with you and me without you  
Are two entirely different people, just know that**_

 _ **All these illusions make the musty air thicker  
First time first love it was really good for the first time**_

 _ **But it became a mess, as if we were at war  
But some day..**_

Sekarang, 4 tahun kemudian, jarak sudah tidak memisahkan mereka lagi. Hanya status dan pria sialan bernama Kim Jongwoon itulah yang memisahkan mereka. Seakan-akan cerita keduanya beberapa tahun lalu dengan Ryeowook masih saja kurang dramatis, sekarang saat mereka bertemu lagi Kyuhyun harus menerima kenyataan pahit kalau Ryeowook sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Well, setidaknya belum milik, tapi baru "pacar" orang lain.

"Sialan! Brengsekk! Argghhh!" Ucapan sumpah serampah terus terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun untuk mengungkapkan kekesalannya dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa harus secepat ini?! Kenapa harus secepat ini Jongwoon berani melamar Ryeowook-nya?!  
_  
Kyuhyun terus mengucak ngacik rambutnya sendiri saking kesal dan marahnya. Ia merasa frustasi, panik, malu, marah, dan perlu berfikir keras.

Berfikir keras untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk merebut Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya!

Baru beberapa bulan ini dia bisa dekat lagi dengan Ryeowook dibelakang Jongwoon. Karna tentu saja, mereka masih berpacaran. Well well kalau begitu Kyuhyun jadi orang kedua begitu? Ya, bisa dibilang begitulah keadaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak perduli sekalipun ia harus menjadi pengganggu hubungan orang lain lah, selingkuhan lah, orang ketiga lah, persetan akan semua sebutan tidak berguna itu! Misi nya hanya untuk merebut Ryeowook kembali, untuk membuat Ryeowook memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongwoon! Walaupun tentu saja, tidak butuh waktu sebentar untuk menggapai hal itu karna Ryeowook pun bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah diyakinkan. Mantan kekasihnya itu cukup keras kepala, tidak jauh berbeda darinya sendiri.

Tapi.. tapi lihatlah sekarang. Shit! Sangat sulit untuk Kyuhyun mencerna pesan yang baru saja dibacanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Perdana Menteri Kim sudah melamar Ryeowook melalui ayahnya? Mereka akan segera bertunangan dalam hitungan bulan atau mungkin minggu?  
 _  
Brengsek! Sialan! Sialan Kim Jongwoon sialan_!

Hanya cacian dan amarah yang terus menyelimuti dada Kyuhyun saat ini. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin untuk tidak percaya pada berita seperti itu.  
Tapi... Kyuhyun mendapatkan informasi dari orang yang tidak pernah salah. Dan itu berarti Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.  
 _  
Shit! Baru berapa lama sih mereka berpacaran? 7 bulan? Setahun? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia bergerak secepat itu?  
Apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam kepala besar Kim Jongwoon itu sampai-sampai dia berani melamar kekasihnya secepat ini?!  
Apa ini untuk tujuan tertentu? Pengalihan isu?_

Isi otak Kyuhyun terus merambah ke hal-hal yang lebih jauh dengan secepat kilat.  
Apa Ayahnya Ryeowook sedang memiliki tujuan politik tertentu sampai ia harus ber-besan dengan perdana menteri secepat ini? Sial, belum juga ada satu tahun sejak ayahnya Jongwoon dilantik sebagai perdana menteri atau orang nomor dua dinegara ini!  
 _Image_ ayahnya yang adalah mantan menteri tersebut masih sangat bersih. Ditambah latar belakang Kim Kangin, appa nya Ryeowook yang juga pernah menjadi orang nomor satu di Korea Selatan sebelumnya.

Sekali info ini bocor ke media, semuanya pasti akan menjadi besar dengan instan! Media dan wartawan pasti akan terus mengikuti gerak gerik Ryeowook menjelang persiapan pernikahannya kalau proses pertunangan itu sudah terjalankan.

Kyuhyun masih menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus berfikir keras kedepan. Tidak. Ryeowook dan Jongwoon tidak boleh menikah. Mereka bahkan tidak boleh bertunangan. Sekali pertunangan itu resmi, pasti semua oran dinegara ini akan tau. Akan terlalu terlambat bagi Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan-nya saat semuanya sudah merebak di media. Ia harus melakukannya dengan bersih. _Ya, aku harus menggunakan cara apapun. Apapun. Ryeowook tidak boleh menikah dengan pria itu!_ Ulang Kyuhyun terus dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan semua status diantara Ryeowook dan Yesung apalah itu. Pria yang bersifat sangat keras kepala ini seakan tidak perduli. Ambisi dan keinginan Kyuhyun masih sama seperti 5, 4 tahun lalu. Dia ingin Ryeowook kembali ke pelukannya lagi. Sekalipun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi karna secara harafiah wanita yang dicintainya sudah "pacaran" dengan orang lain, Kyuhyun masih tidak keberatan sama sekali. Seorang Cho sepertinya tidak perduli bila ia diduakan atau harus menjalani hubungan dibelakang lagi. Yang penting Ryeowook harus kembali menjadi miliknya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin wanita itu kembali kedalam hidupnya. Entah bagaimanapun caranya. 

oooo

 _ **Flashback~ 2013:**_

Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya di Seoul siang itu. Pukul 11, di sebuah camp militer di pinggir kota Incheon, sudah terparkirkan dengan rapi ratusan mobil berjejer disana dan disini. Dari mobil biasa, mobil mewah sampai mobil pers atau media.

Hari itu adalah hari pendaftaran ratusan warga negara Korea Selatan berjenis kelamin laki-laki untuk mulai menjalankan tugas wajib mereka. Para pria berusia 20 sampai 22 tahun itu kebanyakan diantar ayah dan ibu mereka. Atau banyak juga yang bersama anggota keluarga mereka lainnya.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang hendak bergabung hari itu, satu diantaranya adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial. Spesial karna ia menarik perhatian wartawan media cetak maupun digital nasional untuk meliput 'kepergiannya'.

Sejak pagi daerah disekitar lokasi sudah diamankan oleh sepasukan tim khusus; Berkerja sama dengan militer, tim pengawal presiden negara itu sudah merancang jadwal orang yang mereka kawal hari ini dengan seksama. Pengamanan sangat ketat di berbagai sudut dan pojok camp militer yang luas tersebut. Nama semua orang yang akan berada diwilayah radius jarak tertentu sudah terdaftar; Pers dan media pun sudah diatur untuk bisa meliput dari satu area tertentu.

Pukul setengah sebelas adalah waktu yang dijadwalkan untuk presiden negara ini tiba, untuk mengantar putra bungsunya, Cho Kyuhyun melakukan kewajiban nya sebagai warga negara.

Siang itu Cho Siwon berada di layar televisi bukan terlihat menjalankan tugas kenegaraan, kunjungan lapangan, konferensi pers atau baru saja selesai menggelar rapat dengan berbagai staff nya. Hari ini pria berusia 50 tahun-an ini berperan sebagai ayah. Ayah yang sangat bangga dan dengan lapang dada melepas kepergian putra nya untuk membantu negara.

Walaupun berstatus sebagai putra presiden, tidak ada perlakuan khusus bagi Kyuhyun saat ia mendaftar wajib militer. Kyuhyun menjalani tes kesehatan dan terdaftar di bagian aktif; Akan menjalani training atau pelatihan, dan apabila semua berjalan dengan lancar ia tidak perlu dipindah tugaskan.

Sebagai anak presiden, cukup banyak kontroversi sempat merebak di media kenapa Presiden Cho memutuskan dan mengijinkan untuk putranya mendaftar sekarang. Masa jabatan Cho Siwon sebagai Presiden hanya tinggal 3 tahun lagi. Dengan dua tahun Kyuhyun berada di militer, itu berarti Cho Kyuhyun akan kehilangan hak istimewanya dikawal setidaknya 3 pengawal setiap hari dan setiap saat kemanapun ia pergi selama masih berada di negera ini. Maka itulah, beberapa hari lalu, saat kabartentang konfirmasi keberangkatan Putra presiden ini meruak dan tersebut, media langsung berbondong-bondong semangat untuk meliput sebagai bahan pemberitaan.

Di siang yang terik itu lengan Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya digandeng oleh sang umma, Cho Kibum atau juga berstatus sebagai ibu negara.  
Walaupun ia adalah putra kedua atau bungsu, jarak Kyuhyun dengan hyung nya cukup jauh, yaitu 8 tahun, maka itulah tidak jarang kadang Ibunya masih memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti , di momen berharga seperti ini, Cho Kibum yang anggun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya saat hendak melepas kepergian Kyuhyun selama berbulan-bulan untuk mengikuti pelatihan.

Sejak awal ayahnya turun dari mobil, kamera wartawan terus membidik gerak gerik keluarga mereka. Siwon sempat menjawabi beberapa pertanyaan standar dari media. Sisanya mereka mencoba untuk bersikap seperti keluarga biasa, yang sayangnya tidak akan pernah bisa tercapai dan hanya semakin membuat Kyuhyun putus asa setiap memikirkannya.

Kenapa? Karna jelaslah keluarga mereka bukanlah keluarga biasa. Keluarga siapa lagi yang dijagai oleh setidaknya 10 bodyguard untuk mengawal tiga orang saja. Disetiap sudut pengawal ayahnya tersebar. Walaupun sudah sedikit berjarak, Kyuhyun kerap sadar kamera yang terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Belum lagi tatapan puluhan peserta lain disekitarnya yang akan menjadi rekannya nanti, memandanginya dengan berbagai macam bentuk tatapan. Ada yang sinis, benci, kagum, ingin tau, biasa saja, atau mencibir juga.  
Hahh... Kyuhyun paling tidak suka saat dia mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini. Kalau bisa ia hindari, semua ritual-kebiasaan ini tentu saja akan ia hindari. Hanya saja, momen seperti ini terjadi cuma sekali seumur hidup, karna itulah sekalipun merepotkan dan melelahkan, Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa menerima, pasrah dengan statusnya sebagai "putra presiden" sampai setidaknya tiga tahun kedepan.

Disaat yang bersamaan, tidak jauh dari sana, sembari menatap kerumunan besar berjarak sekitar lima meter darinya, Ryeowook berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pohon rindang, berteduh dibawahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada sendirian sambil menghindari bertatapan langsung dengan orang di sekitarnya dengan penuh hati-hati.

Beberapa orang wartawan, petugas, dan keluarga kerabat para pendaftar sempat berlalu lalang didepan gadis berlesung pipi tipis ini, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengnenalinya, karna Ryeowook menjepit rambutnya kebelakang, mengenakan sunglasses dan juga topi sehingga hanya sedikit dari wajah nya yang terlihat. Gaya berpakaian Ryeowook pun terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini dibanding biasanya. Hari ini Ryeowook terlihat sedikit tomboi, dengan kaus berlengan pendek sederhana, jeans biru dengan beberapa sobekan di area lutut, dan sneakers santai.

Putri bungsu mantan presiden Korea Selatan itu tidak terlihat menyolok sama sekali ditengah tempat dimana ia seharusnya tidak berada itu. Ryeowook sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukan penyamarannya. Bisa runyam kalau ada satu orang saja yang mengenalinya. Karna appa nya, umma nya, oppa nya, tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh tau kalau ia sedang disini!

Ryeowook hanya ingin melihat seseorang lalu pergi. Ia hanya ingin melihat sosok itu sebelum mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi selama setidaknya dua tahun ini. Ryeowook merubah pikirannya pagi ini dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih topi hitam kesayangannya lagi. Topi yang ia pakai hanya setiap bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Setengah jam Ryeowook melamun sendiri selagi supir membawanya ke _camp_ militer tersebut. Gadis ber-rambut hitam legam ini membulatkan tekad untuk "mengantar" Kyuhyun langsung. Sekaipun mereka tidak bisa bertemu atau bertatap muka, tapi setidaknya Ryeowook lega dengan melihat bisa wajah itu secara langsung dari jauh. Selama dua tahun ini, jagalah dirimu dan tetaplah sehat Kyuhyun-ah. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir manis Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun dengan potongan rambut berbeda, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas alis membentuk gerakan salut.

Momen pelepasan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baru atau awam bagi Ryeowook. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia sudah menemani para oppanya memasuki pelatihan militer seperti ini. Biasanya, para orang tua bilang kalau pria yang sudah menjalani kewajiban negaranya akan menjadi lebih dewasa dan bisa menjadi sosok yang berbeda, karna mereka sudah menuntaskan kewajiban mereka, tidak ada hutang lagi. Sekeluarnya Kyuhyun nanti, dua tahun lagi, Ryeowook percaya dia pun akan menjadi pria yang lebih baik lagi. Seperti saat melepas para oppa nya, Ryeowook merasa sedikit sedih, tapi ia juga yakin kalau Kyuhyun pun akan bisa melewatinya dengan baik.

 _Jaga kesehatanmu Kyuhyun-ah. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Disaat dan ditempat yang lebih baik daripada ini…._ Pikir Ryeowook sambil tersenyum dalam hati, melangkah kembali ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

 _ **Some day, let's meet again on a better day  
Let's be more happy, more cool  
Like the ocean with waves  
Let's meet again, I'll wait for us  
Let's be more happy, more calm  
Some day, under the heart fluttering sunlight**_

 **TBC!**

Halo, kalau ada yang baca ff ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan review ya… review juseyo..~ Opini dan review kalian itu berarti sekali~ terima kasih! *smileyface


End file.
